Homestuck Insert (Guys') Dave
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is-as promised- one of the guys. I'll be putting Dirk and Jake up, and then John. So, if anyone is waiting for John/Dirk/Jake, please be patient and I'll have it out as soon as I can. Please enjoy, and, the more reviews on a choice, I'll do that one.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going with Dave first, because I've gotten at least a bit better at him than Dirk. BTW, here are the things for the format. [Name]=Duh, what do you think?  
[FN]=First name [LN]=Last name [H/C]=hair color [E/C]=eye color [F/C]=favorite color

* * *

You are [FN] [LN] and you are the coolest, most popular dude in school. Your shades hide your [E/C] eyes. You have a really nonchalant attitude, resulting in quite a bit of jealous admirers. You honestly don't mind it, because why should you worry about some haters?

You have a few friends that make of your favorite color, [F/C], for some absolutely idiotic reason. Though, they're your friends, and it really doesn't bother you. What does bother you however, is that you can't get this one girl's attention for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Her name is Jade Harley, a narcoleptic dork that you uncharacteristically fell heads over heels for a few years back. Her long, smooth, black hair glistens in the bright sunlight, and her lime green eyes dazzle you every time she is in the spotlight. Her glasses reflect all light just the right way, making her curves absorb it all in a magnificent way.

One day, you're alone and your friends had all gone home. You had to stay back for tutoring, so it was you basically had your chance when the teacher had exited the room. Harley was seated only a few seats in front of you, and you stand.

"Harley." You confidently call, making her turn around. Her lime green eyes automatically throw you off guard.

"Yes, [LN]?" Harley returns the look that you sent her with a bright smile, making you shift positions to where she's sitting. "Do you need something from me, [LN]?"

"I have to tell you something, Harley." You can feel a small blush attempting to grasp your cheeks, but fight it off. Though, she just smiles at you and the blush wins, showing a small amount in favor of your coolness. "It's something so important, you might just explode from hearing it."

Harley giggles, reaching up and ruffling your [H/C] hair. "Okay then, cool kid. What is it that is so~ important to tell me?"

* * *

~**TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL.  
**~**STOP BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO COOL FOR THAT SHIT.**

* * *

wHAT DO YOU THINK FOR FIRST TIME? Damnit! Caps Lock.


	2. Chapter 2

Boo boo! Come on guys! Here, I'll start it out for you guys! :D

* * *

~**TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL.**

* * *

"I really like you, Harley." You say, your hand resting on her desk. Jade looks away with a blush, but doesn't reply. Just to make her flustered, you say to her, "I bet you have wet dreams about me in your sleep, but are too shy to admit it."

Almost instantly replying, she puffs, getting in your face. "Whatever, cool kid! You're just saying that because you _lo~ve _me right?" She chimes with a intoxicating smirk.

You resist that overwhelming urge to just hug her, and hold her close, smirking back with an amused expression. "I should be saying that to you, Harley. Or my name isn't [LN]."

With a chuckle, she pats your head and smiles that buck-toothed smile you love so much. You tug her up again, that urge over taking your body, making her head tilt to the side in confusion.

"[FN]? What are you doing?" Fucking hormones. Without realizing it, you bring her close to you and hug her. "[F-FN]? W-What are y-you-" You silence her with a small peck on the lips. Damn it! She's really too cute to resist...

Then, you break the hug, leaving Jade to blush heavily as she sits back down, stumbling to remember what she doing in the first place. You saunter back to your seat with a smirk.

Touching your lips lightly, you grin to yourself. Well, you did what you wanted to do...Now, the problem was...what did she have to think about it?

* * *

**~GO OVER TO JADE'S POINT OF VIEW.  
~STAY ON DAVE AND WORRY.**

* * *

Come on now. I need suggestions! I really want to continue this, but I really need some input... :)


End file.
